The 1901 Secret
by Crystal Red Roses
Summary: “You can trust them Edward,all of us can.” I pleaded trying to break his resolve. “No Bella, I can’t, I know my sister. She’s not just dropping in for a visit.” When two visitors come with a secret, the Cullen household could be in more trouble than ever.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any affiliated characters I do own Grayson and Adrian though. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Thanks to my great beta _myloveisahotbritishdoctor : )_

**On with da writings ;)**

**I changed my name from xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx so don't be alarmed.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**EPOV**

Bella and I were playing Chess it was usually so easy to win but with her… not so much. I finally have a worthy opponent.

I couldn't read her mind so it was like a completely new game to me I had to really think. A sudden thought broke my attention" Edward something's coming, we have no idea what it is!" Jacob practically yelled.

My body went rigid and the instinct to jump in front of Bella almost overwhelmed me, but I remembered as a newborn she was stronger than any of us, it was so easy to forget. The look on her face told me she understood and in a fraction of a second, we were both out the door running to the meadow.

When we got there the rest of the family already knew, and all held a different protective position in front of the ones they loved. We waited 50 seconds, a minute, ugg how long was it going to take them. When they finally emerged, it was at human speed, though they were clearly vampires.

**BPOV**

Edwards's body shifted in front of me, it was silly, here I was the strongest vampire in the house, and Edward, EDWARD of all people was standing in front of me!

When I stepped out from behind him to get a better look, it took my breath away (figuratively).The man was tall and built like Jasper with dark chocolate hair cut right above his ears.

"Beautiful" I thought, but behind that beauty was something, fear almost, that shook me to my core and made me want to hug him. His eyes, almost exact same shade of gold as Carlisle's were troubled.

The girl or should I say woman, (she looked about 21) was equally beautiful, her face could put Rosalie's to shame. Her body, long and lean, was perfectly showcased by the tight green sweat suit she wore. Her eyes, gold, just like the mans, sparkled.

The one detail that surprised me most though, was her hair; the ringlets that fell just to her shoulders were the same exact color as Edwards. She stepped forward hesitantly; Edwards's reaction I was expecting, but Jaspers took me off guard. Edward snarled but Jasper just starred at her for a moment, then with inhuman speed surged forward to shake her hand.

.

The whole family including the wolves was astonished; Jasper was never purely social

This was a stranger though, someone who had come onto our home, our grounds! My newborn blood boiled.

Jasper seeing our faces, quickly turned to explain, "This is Grayson," he said as he pointed to the woman, "and this is Adrian" He said pointing to the man.

"I knew them both centuries ago. Maria recruited Adrian to train under me, and Grayson to take my place when I died. These two were some Marias greatest assets. They both have…" he paused as if trying to find the words, "Interesting power. Carlisle's face lit up. And as you can see Carlisle, they have also committed to our way of life."

I starred in awe, so these two had been through hell and come out just like Jasper. Where were there scars they both had none, it didn't make sense! Some one better explain to me now! I'm started to get a aggravated.

**EPOV**

I heard Bella gasp, "Jasper" I growled.

Of course, I understood his point, they were "vegetarians" and honestly did not look threatening, but I saw something in both of the stranger's eyes that reminded me of my rebellious streak years ago. The look of pain and yet of hope and a hint of danger.

"Come guard Bella," I told him.

She gave me a look, so like Bella, she looked at Jasper pleadingly. Although he saw her, he nodded in acknowledgement and came to take my place. Thoughts swirled around my head, as I stepped forward "don't do anything stupid" Carlisle warned, "Be safe" of course, it was Esme, "don't hurt her," Jasper threatened.

Only a few people remained quiet. They were so very annoying sometimes. When I preceded forward both Grayson and Adrian froze. "Smart idea strangers" I thought. I walked up hoping to look Grayson in the eyes; boy was I wrong she was about 2 inches taller than I was, uggg stupid tallish girl!

Her eyebrow rose as if she knew what I was thinking, and then she moved to look me in the eyes. Surprise broke through my serious expression, the look in her eyes was not of hate, but one of hope, hope that we wouldn't decided she and her friend were bad. She stepped back and stuck out her hand as if asking me to shake it.

A new round of thoughts enveloped me within less than a second, to summarize they were all of fear curiosity and/or saying I should accept the hand, I was being offered.

**BPOV**

The instinct to push my shield out to keep him from touching her was almost too much, but I knew it would not help.

Therefore, I obediently stood behind Jasper. My fears kept swarming me like mosquitoes still, what if she was like Kate Denali and her touch would hurt or maybe even kill him! I swatted them away, if Jasper trusted them I should too.

Edward grabbed her hand swiftly but anything but softly. I waited for something to happen, I waited, and waited, but nothing happened. Suddenly she laughed; I was shocked her laugh was so familiar it reminded me of Edwards, but darker and sweeter. Still being a newborn, I didn't catch myself before I exploded "Who are you! What is you full name!" I screamed. I couldn't take it she was so; so much like him… something was wrong very wrong.

Edward turned to look at me with a startled expression. "What's wrong love? He asked trying to soothe me but his voice was so layered with tension it did not help.

"Her voice, her laugh, her hair, didn't you notice it's just like YOURS!!" I stammered. All eyes came off of me and went straight to her.

She sighed" I knew this was coming, I should have known," Adrian came to hug her and at least try to comfort her.

When everyone started to look at her a little more carefully, Alice gasped. Edward tensed, Jaspers jaw dropped, Esme put her hand to her heart, and Jacob growled, they all noticed it, the undeniable resemblance between this stranger, Grayson, and Edward.

"What is your full name" Edward and asked, quiet this time. She looked me in the eye and everyone's breathing ceased

"My full name is Grayson Elizabeth Mason." Edward looked like he was to collapse and knowing the overreaction he tends to have he did. I was the first to his side. I sat cradling his head in my lap. Then his eyes opened. I sighed in relief. "This is quite a nice way to wake up" Then he kissed me and rose. I want an explanation and now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OOO look at that shiny button it is begging to be pressed.**

**Oh yeah sorry for the cliffy, I just couldn't resist ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any affiliated characters I do own Grayson and Adrian though. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I commend my beta **_**myloveisahotbritishdoctor **_**her name is so much better than mine**

**On with da writings ;)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**BPOV**

I felt like I was going to pass out, even if that was impossible. Grayson Elizabeth Mason, which would mean she was his… his sister?

Edward gasped and took an involuntary step backwards, "You're lying, you can't be my sister, prove it!" He said his voice, moving up two octaves, trying to sound menacing but it was just too beautiful to succeed.

"Ok then Edward test me, see just how much I know about you" Grayson said her voice surprisingly calm.

"Fine" Edward snapped back, "Let's begin." Grayson folded her legs and leaned against the nearest tree Adrian right next to her. How could they both be so calm, the picture of ease, it was driving me insane!

"What's my full name, the year I was born, what color were my eyes before I was a vampire, and my mothers full name?" Edward asked a taunting edge to his voice. Emmett chuckled "You can't know that can you girlie."

"You were always annoying even when you were human Edward" Grayson exclaimed with a sigh, "Your full name is Edward Anthony Mason, you were born in 1901, your eyes were bright green, and _our_mothers name was Holly Michelle Mason (**A.N I just made that up**)."

Carlisle's jaw dropped " Edward..".

All of his words were cut off by a loud shriek

" EDWARD how could you not tell me this!!!"

Ugg… stupid annoying pixie. I feel so bad for her. She is always the first to know and the last sometimes…..

**EPOV**

After Alice was done chewing me out over the sister thing. I looked around. My sister, my sister, I had known I had one but she was supposed to be dead, I went to her funeral. I had to talk to this girl.

Bella's eyes bored into mine she nodded slowly. "Ok Grayson how did you know where to find us?" I asked.

Her answer bewildered me "I've been watching you for the past few years off and on, just to make sure you were safe, trust me I know exactly what you've been up to,"

She answered with a grin. My mind took off, how could we not have recognized her scent, or the wolves, it was not possible! Alice beat me too it "your lying, we didn't find your scent or his anywhere," she said pointing to both of them.

"Um, ok this is weird, let me explain, my "power" so to speak, is plants. I can control them I can basically make them do anything, so, all I had to do was make a flower or plant mask my scent," Grayson answered hesitantly.

"Show us," Alice demanded her eyes, gold fire. I was happy to have Alice as a sister at that moment.

Grayson sighed and picked up a crushed flower that was clearly beyond hope, put it in her left hand and snapped her fingers, suddenly the flower bloomed, a white and red rose. She walked forward and slowly and put the rose in Bella's hair. ( **A.N I know roses are clichéd)**

While we all starred in awe, one person, the only person who was not in the clearing skipped to my side and kissed me on the cheek.

No, what was she doing here! That one person almost 13 now (physically) was Renesmee At the same moment, everyone's stance changed, Bella's eyes turned lethal. I swear if Grayson touches my child I will kill her.

Grayson unexpectedly giggled, the sound was like a whisper dancing across the wind.

"Don't worry I like her already, Bella's eyes, and your hair, actually it kind if looks like my hair." She stated with a smile.

Carlisle looked up, bewilderment painted on his perfect face, "Don't you know what she is, what she looks like?" His mind was reeling, so many questions, he couldn't pick. I almost felt bad for the girl; my sister.

Grayson smiled "Of course I know what she looks like, but more importantly I know what she is."

"What is she then," Rosalie sneered. I'm also, for once, glad to have Rose right now.

Adrian sighed, every head in the clearing shot up at the sound, it was the first time he had spoken.

"This is getting annoying, her name is Renesmee, and she is half vampire half human, she is Bella and Edwards's biological daughter, and we are not, may I repeat NOT here to hurt any of you!" he sighed obviously getting snarky.

Everyone looked astonished. "How did you know what I was thinking" Bella snarled. I could tell she was on the edge of her patience. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her and she calmed down a little. When it involves Nessie, Bella is very hard to calm down.

Now all eyes were on Adrian, "I didn't even have my mind open to Edward," she shrieked again.

"I didn't read your mind, your thoughts were murderously smeared across your face." He stated his voice a monotone.

Adrian lifted his head to look Bella straight in the eyes, it was impossible not to see the pain there, in his eyes, but I still moved to protect her. She pushed me away and started forward; she walked up to him and stood an arms length away.

**BPOV**

I could feel his breathing on my cheek; his eyes glazed over like Alice when she was seeing the future.

Suddenly he spun me around so I was looking at my family and pulled me close to him. I expected Edward to snarl and leap toward him but instead he turned around and launched the other way. I shouted "WHAT THE HELL??"

I tried to break Adrian's grip I was sure I could, I was still the strongest, I tried and tried, but his stone arms would not budge.

This confused me, he could not be stronger than I could, he could not! Grayson dived in front of us. Adrian jerked me the other way.

Without warning, Grayson flew backwards and crumbled into a heap after flying through three trees. I looked to see who could have possibly done this, the answer infuriated me,

The Dog stood just where Grayson had been. Intuition flashed in my eyes as I registered who the intended target had been.

I should have known, he was after Adrian, it must have scared him when his eyes had glazed over, he must have thought… Adrian released me in that same second and flew to Grayson's side.

"What the hell Jacob" I screamed. The look in his eyes questioned my sanity. Edward stepped forward and smacked him. With the smack, he added that's my sister, you stupid mutt.

"Yes Jacob, she's right, you could have killed her!"

"Killed her," Jacob snorted, "Me! That boy over there was out to kill Bella, I was not."

I ignored him, turning so fast that the air shrieked as I tore threw it.

Edward walked to my side, as did Renesmee, "Let's go see if she is alright mom," Renesmee begged. Inside I knew she was right, I tore my eyes from Jacob, and raced forward.

Adrian was helping Grayson get up from her landing site. When her eyes finally flicked up they were wary, "I never liked dogs anyway," she grumbled. I simply said ignore him, I do too most of the time.

Jacob growled, and surprising all of us Adrian laughed, the sound reminded me of a long silk, black cloak rippling in the wind, it was almost scary. He turned, pecked Grayson on the cheek and said, "Just remember dog," he mocked, "if you like that fur that covers your worthless hide, you should never hurt the vampire next to me or any one close to her again."

"And why is that" Jacob growled.

"Just remember dog, your mind isn't always your own." Adrian said, though not completely answering the question, his words sent chills up my spine.

He looked down at me and asked softly "would you mind us coming to talk to you tomorrow?"

All I could do was nod his eyes were so pained but yet so hopeful it was hard to do anything else.

"Oh wait where are you going?" I turned to ask them, they probably had nowhere to stay I could not just let them go. However, when I turned all I saw was darkness and the faces of my family. They were gone. Esme would be mad for our poor hospitality

**I'll give you a humongo chocolate chip cookie if you press that button down their**

**;)**

**Edward: OMG you're giving us cookies!!**

**Jasper: Duh you freak we are so awesome, we deserve those cookies**

**Edward: Shut up southern boy… go back to TEXAS**

**Jasper: DOTNT EVER INSULT TEXAS…. YOU YANKEE!!!**

**Me: Boys.. I luv you all, you all get cookies**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any affiliated characters I do own Grayson and Adrian though. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**On with da writings ;) **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**BPOV**

My mind was racing, so many questions, gone. I reached up to pluck the red and white flower from my hair and with the flower in hand walked up to, the one person I could hold on to… Edward.

**EPOV**

Bella's face wore a mask of shock, pain, and confusion all at the same time as she walked towards me. I thought she would embrace me but instead she just crumbled at my feet. I immediately reached down towards her but a cool, familiar voice stopped me,

"Edward, I need to talk to you... right now please" Jasper whispered, hearing his voice in that tone, that cool unattached voice, told me at once that something was wrong.

Alice little face appeared in front of me "Ill take care of her it's ok," she said in a gentle voice, but her thoughts told me what she really meant. "Edward Jasper's in pain and I don't know why," the pain even in her thoughts was cutting "he won't tell me, and that's not like him. Bella is just confused we'll help her get up and cool down, you need to help us out here Edward, please, please."

My breath, though unnecessary, came faster and faster. I looked around to see where Jasper was, but he was nowhere to be seen. "He's at the cottage," Rosalie said, or actually thought. I gave a quick, brisk nod in her direction. She smiled with understanding before I turned and walked stiffly on my way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly opened the door to the cottage, my cottage. Jasper was seated in the white, modern looking, lounge chair. His face for once showed what he had been through, as though he had just relived those memories, little did I know that he metaphorically just did.

I walked in slowly and sat in the leather chair opposite of him. "Jasper what's wrong," I said, my voice barely audible, but I knew he would hear. Jasper's eyes locked with mine he told me the words that started it all. "

"Edward, there is so much I need to tell you. Adrian, he was in the army with me, when I was still human. In addition, after I was turned Maria turned him too. He was one of the newborns trained to fight." I could tell he wasn't done but I had to interrupt, "Jasper he has no scars how did he fight?"

Jasper shot me a look and continued, "I was getting to that. Adrian's power is scary, almost to the point that you might need to go to a mental asylum when he is done with you. Edward, I need you to understand something, Adrian may seem so cool and collected, but he is always on the brink. He can get in your head and control you, make you think that what he says is what you want. That is what he meant when he said that Jacobs mind isn't always his own. Its dangerous what he does, you could commit suicide without even noticing it.

I talked to the Volturi about 40 years ago about him, by that point he was already with Grayson. And do you know what they said; Aro has said that those two together are the some of the most powerful vampires on Earth.

Grayson's talent can do many things and Adrian's is just creepy and leaves you at his beck and call.

My jaw dropped "Jasper that's horribly dangerous, you know that means that they could take down the Volturi. "They have a weakness though, each other," I stuttered, my voice not coming out correctly. "Actually no, they are not involved at all, they won't take the risk. Although I'm sure if it weren't for the danger factor they would be together. Remember how you saw Adrian hold back Bella even though she is a newborn. He was telling her mind that she did not want to be strong" I saw it in his eyes that this was nothing but the truth. Anger boiled inside me. He had taken her mind. As if seeing my distress Jasper struggled to explain, "Don't worry, Edward, Grayson keeps him in control. Some how he cannot completely steal some ones mind if Grayson is against it."

This information calmed me slightly. It was too much in one day for me and for everyone else. Jasper stood up and looked outside it was twilight(AN I just had to put that in there).

I sighed and walked to the door with Jasper following, his face solemn. We walked unnaturally slow, for vampires anyway, to the house. As we stood on the porch I asked, "Can I tell them?" he answered slowly "every word brother, every word.

"Tell Alice that I'm in the bedroom; I had trouble telling you I can't go through that again. It brings back too many memories."

"Of course Jasper" I said as he disappeared into the night. Taking a deep unnecessary breathe I walked into my home and told my family everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**OMG look at that freakin button……. go press the button now…NOW.**

**PEANUT BUTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)**

…**I think that coffee might have been a bad idea**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any affiliated characters I do own Grayson and Adrian though. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**On with da writings ;) **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**BPOV**

I stood, rooted in place, as I watched Jasper walk away Edward at his heels. I didn't know what to think, Edwards sister? Jaspers reaction? My thoughts were a jumbled mess.

I rocked back on my heels and turned towards my family, instantaneously Alice's voice rang out, "We need to get back home guys Edward will be coming to talk to us soon," her face was a stormy wreck.

"Alice are you ok," I asked quietly, "Bella, what did you feel when Adrian grabbed you?" She asked questioningly, avoiding my question. "Umm you mean right before Jacob went nuts,"

"Yes Bella, that's what I mean" Alice responded her voice eager.

"Well it was kind of weird it felt like the boundaries of my mind were being moved almost pushed aside., not like I was being tortured or attacked, but like my body was slightly off " The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. The clearing went silent,

"We really need to get home I have a feeling Edward will explain," Alice stated. Without needing to speak another word, everyone started walking the direction of home, with one exception, Alice. "Where are _you_ going" Rosalie sneered,

Alice without turning retorted

"I'm going to find Jasper he will explain it to me but I'm guessing it is a little hard for him to repeat this story." With that, we departed our separate ways nobody at all sure of what wait for us at home.

**(A few minutes later)**

We were all now seated on a couch or chair in one way or another when a familiar face walked in, Edward, I yearned to run to him not because I had missed him but because the look on his face made him look like a stranger.

He waltzed in and sat on the floor in front of him his face nervous,

"Ok Edward don't look so afraid it's not like you're telling us about the bids and the bees," Emmet scoffed. As usual, he was trying to lighten the mood but this one time it was not helping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(A/N if you read the explanation on page 3 you should reread it just to make sure)**

I couldn't have been more shocked and/or amazed I'm still not sure which it was. They were powerful, oh boy were they powerful, but there wasn't that kind of "air" around them that you would expect from someone with that much power.

I looked around and measured the faces of my family, Emmet was grinning (uh oh), Rose had a mixture of envy and jealousy plastered on her face (boy this was going to get interesting, as Emmet would say "Let the fur fly"), Carlisle for once looked taken aback,( probably wanting information again.) Esme had a calm face, she probably wanted to adopt them, and last but not least Edward looked interested as if calculating what we could do.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "We will see them tomorrow and we will talk," he said authority clear in his voice, "that's the only thing we can do."

"Oh and Bella," he asked turning to me, "Please deal with Jacob" his tone had changed and he now sounded like he was 300+. "Of course Carlisle," I said in a weak tone, this was just too much for me to take.

"Bella," finally my own personal savior, "Lets go to the cottage" Edward said in a soothing tone. Emmet snickered, "You might want to keep it down little brother or you'll scare away our little new friends," Edward turned to grin at his older brother, "Ahh yes so true so true but I think they'll be more afraid if they come over and the house has been turned to rubble," "Touché little bro Touché." And with that, everyone proceeded to their rooms.

**(At the cottage)**

Edward followed me into Rennesme's room**, **which Alice had redone for a teen; she was sitting on her bed a notebook in hand writing something.I walked over and sat by her side, "What are you writing sweetie," I asked curiously,

"I'm writing a song for Dad's sister," she said proudly. Edward looked taken aback, "Why would you do that sweetie," he asked his voice strangled, "Because Dad, I like her I think she is pretty like Rose but without the attitude and she reminds me of you." I laughed because she was right and we both knew it. Edward looked over to me questioningly,

"Am I missing some joke," he asked his voice was calm but I could see through it he was….angry. "Umm sweetie daddy and I are going to bed now ok," I said looking at Edward, "Ok mom she answered, "love ya." I slowly walked out of Rennesme's room and went to sit on our bed.

"What is wrong with you," I whispered,

"What do you mean," he retorted,

"Well you were angry when Rennesme said she liked Grayson, do you have an issue with her?"

" She thinks she can just come into our lives and put the Volturi on us , and her boyfriend creeps me out," Edward said, aspirated, "Her boyfriend, I can't believed you Edward, you are being so shallow, yeah his power is creepy but so is yours. Also whatever happens we will stick with them, she is your sister. If you want to be a conceited jerk well then fine but I won't stand for this crap"

"Oh" was all he said so I continued

" Oh and remember, he pulled me out of the way, instead of saving his girlfriend from getting hurt he chose to protect ME"**(A/N this is referring to when Jacob threw Grayson )** with that I threw my hands up and my head fell into my hands.

I felt him come up behind me, "Bella love," he said trying to kiss me, I turned away, "No Edward I am not going to let this drop, I'm going for a walk," I said getting up, I knew exactly where my walk would lead me, I needed to get Alice then go straight to Grayson and Adrian hopefully before anyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**I'm sorry about the whole Edward attitude thing, but it has got to happen.**

**SHHHHHH. can you hear it, the button is calling you, go to it, it wants you**


	5. Author Note

**A/N**

**Ok hey awesome peoples who are reading this. I have a few things to say and ask first: Please Review it makes me happy second: if you like, it subscribe or make me a fave author (I need a little fame) if you do not mind. I luv you guys. But I will not post another chapter until I get 10 reviews, got it ;) If there are any mistakes send them to me and I will try to fix them**

**Oh yeah and I need a beta…if you will do that for me please PM me**

**Have a blessed day,**

**Crystal Red Roses**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any affiliated characters I do own Grayson and Adrian though. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Ok, guys you should know that I hate to say this but nobody is reviewing so I can't help but think that this isn't very good. If I keep on getting little response, I will discontinue this. Now on a better note…**

**On with da writings ;)**

**Ps. Thanks to my awesome beta ****myloveisagreekgod ****without her this might be unreadable**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GPOV (YAY! Grayson)**

As Adrian and I strolled through the forest it was, evident something was bothering him. "Are you alright?" I asked slowly.

He froze mid step and turned to face me. "No, no I'm not ok, Grayson. Jasper knows, he remembers it all. I'll bet he is telling them about us currently."

"Is there a problem with that," I questioned, "The more they know the better, we need them to trust us. Jasper clearly loves them, their family but you two were like brothers. That bond is not likely to be forgotten."

His looked at me, his expression blank. "We need to get moving and I hope you're right."

God, he pissed me off sometimes. He was always too uptight always too worried. Of course, if I were on the brink of collapse I would be too.

We arrived a small brick house on the outskirts of the city. It wasn't anything special but it would do for a little while. Adrian pulled out a key and opened the large glass door. A followed him in and shut the door behind me. The pocket of my sweatshirt started to vibrate uncontrollably. I pulled the sleek, black phone out of my pocket, the caller I.D. was from England, which explained the time. "hello, this is Grayson, may I help you?"

"Yes, of course you can, how did everything go?"

uggg. I did not need this from her right now

" Yes C. she is fine, I will call you In a week, I can't talk right now," oh no here it comes..

"Awww is it Adrian, finally breaking free from those mental cages... I hope he doesn't hurt you. Goodbye Miss. Masen," click.

I swear that woman deserves a taste of her own nasty damn medicine. I so wish I could make her go away far away.

Adrian looked at me carefully, "Let me guess, miss thing over there is being a total witch."

I nodded in confirmation. Adrian hates her as much as I do.

Without warning two strong arms wrapped around me. "It will be ok Grayson, I promise. And if it means anything I don't like her either." This was so off. He was being all emo and now he's comforting me. I swear that boy is bi-polar. I leaned into the hug. Adrian had very strict rules concerning emotion due to the danger so like hell if I wasn't going to relish it.

A hard knock interrupted my thoughts. Adrian unhooked his arms and sniffed lightly, "its Bella." He announced.

Another knock, harder this time racked the house.

"I'm coming Bella calm down!" I shouted. She is so stubborn sometimes.

I walked over to the door and opened it before Bella could knock it down. Her long porcelain face was twisted with anger. She is starting to remind of Edward.

Boy, this night just couldn't get any worse…

**BPOV**

I followed Adrian's scent to a small brick house on the outskirts of town. There were no lights on but I could here faint movement inside. I ran forward and knocked on the glass door. Probably a little too hard because the whole house shook slightly. I heard Adrian's smooth voice telling Grayson that I was here. I knocked again finally getting impatient. She yanked the door open before I could knock a third time.

"Come in Bella, is something wrong?"

Her soft voice was worried. "Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to talk," I made my voice as non-threatening as possible.

"Ok let's go sit on the couch. Adrian you take the chair," I quickly took my seat next my sister in law.

"Alright guys, I know it's late and we were supposed to talk tomorrow but Edward was being a jerk as usual when it comes to my safety so I thought I should get some information straight from the source. First of all, Edward is under the assumption that you have brought the Volturi with you, that you may have some ulterior motive for being here."

Both of their faces were empty of all expression. Maybe they had, maybe Edward was right. My inner battle raged. No, they wouldn't do that, she's his sister for God's sake. She should care for him.

"Bella," Adrian's voice startled me from my trance. "We haven't brought the Volturi to you, I promise. We aren't here to hurt any of you. I think Edward is just being a little protective of his family, it's perfectly understandable."

Grayson immediately picked up after him, "Yeah, that's just like my little bro, some things never change."

There tones were so sure, so reasonable. I felt my body relax. We could trust them right.

Grayson stood up slowly, stretching her muscles. She offered me her hand as if I needed help. She walked me to the door and with a friendly smile opened it. "Edward is probably looking for you, Bella; we wouldn't want to worry him." "Grayson, being away from him for two minutes worries him. He is way to overprotective." Grayson sighed and said "That's my little bro."

As I walked out Adrian squeezed my shoulder lightly, I offered him a smile then stepped out into the now starless night.

There was something strange about the way Adrian squeezed my shoulder. I knew from what Edward had told us that Adrian wasn't a very friendly or touchy kind of person so some how that gesture felt wrong. Something was up with those two. Don't get me wrong, I trusted them but I had a nagging feeling about this.

When I arrive home, there was a shadow in the doorway. Edward. I trudged forward ready for the wrath I was going to face. Instead, he pulled me into a tight hug. He leaned back and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Where did you go love," he murmured. Crap, "I uh, went for a walk," He sniffed the air lightly "Why do you smell slightly like Jasmine instead of freesia?" He asked his eyebrow, arched to show his confusion.

Before I could answer, he grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes, "you were with her weren't you, don't lie to me either Bella." His eyes were darker than the darkest night.

"You can trust them Edward, all of us can." I pleaded trying to break his resolve.

"No Bella, I can't, I know my sister. She's not just dropping in for a visit." He is so over protective and a fool but I still love him. He is so much like Emmett in some ways. But he's MINE.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OMG are you confused. Who is C. and why does Edward not trust Grayson…. Secrets will be reviled eventually**

**Jgfgfhgfhff crap… I just dropped pie on my computer….**

**If you review ill give you PIE shaped like Edward Cullen!!!!!!**

**(I wonder if they make pie shaped like Edward……..)**


End file.
